Niezwyciężony wróg
| obrazek = Plik:O9 numer odcinka.png | kanji = 倒せない敵 | romaji = Taosenai teki | numer odcinka = 9 | rozdziały = Rozdział 20, Rozdział 21, Rozdział 22, Rozdział 23, Rozdział 24, Rozdział 25 | arc = Agent Shinigami | poprzedni odcinek = 17 czerwca, wspomnienie deszczu | następny odcinek = Atak przy poświęconej ziemi! | premieraJa = 30 listopada 2004 | opening = *~Asterisk~ | ending = Life is Like a Boat }} Niezwyciężony wróg jest dziewiątym odcinkiem anime Bleach. Opis thumb|left|190px|Ichigo i reszta spotykają Grand Fishera Kiedy Grand Fisher grozi Yuzu, zjawia się Ichigo, który ratuje siostrę. Niestety, Karin jest nadal jego zakładnikiem. Nagle Ichigo widzi dziewczynkę, którą kiedyś chciał uratować. Jest w szoku, gdyż uświadamia sobie, że to ten Hollow był sześć lat temu nad brzegiem rzeki i to on zabił jego mamę. Rukia wyjaśnia, że tego Hollowa Shinigami próbują złapać już prawie 50 lat. Wściekły Ichigo próbuje zaatakować Grand Fishera, lecz ten odskakuje. Wtedy też przeciwnik próbuje złapać Ichigo, ale dzięki ostrzeżeniu Rukii udaje mu się uniknąć ataku. Wtedy futro Hollowa wydłuża się i Grand Fisher owija nim Ichigo. Rukia próbuje uratować Ichigo, używając Kidō. Ten jednak wydaje się być odporny na tego typu zaklęcia i odpycha Rukię. Następnie mówi Ichigo, że zje jego siostrę. Wtedy zjawia się Eikichirō, który odcina rękę Hollowa, w której była Karin. Ichigo bez problemu wydostaje się z futra Hollowa, który zaraz potem atakuje Eikichirō. Ichigo przecina futro Hollowa i pyta, czemu Eikichirō im pomógł. On na to odpowiada, że Shinigami walczą z Hollowami mimo wszystko, oraz im nigdy nie wybaczą, że przez nich giną ludzie. Dodaje jeszcze, by ich gonił, a następnie upada na ziemię. Na początku Rukia i Ichigo myślą, że umiera, lecz po chwili okazuje się, że zasnął. Wtedy przybiega Kon, a Rukia każe mu zabrać siostry Ichigo i uciekać. Ichigo postanawia sam walczyć z Hollowem i prosi Rukię, by się nie wtrącała. Kon odstawia siostry chłopaka w bezpieczne miejsce, po czym w obecności jego rodziny próbuje naśladować wyraz twarzy Ichigo i stwierdza, że jest to bardzo wyczerpujące. thumb|190px|Grand Fisher atakuje Ichigo Ichigo ma zamiar zadać Hollowowi cios w maskę. To jednak mu się nie udaje, gdyż Hollow unika ataku, stwierdzając, że Ichigo jest za wolny. Próbuje znów atakować chłopaka swoim futrem, lecz to mu się nie udaje, gdyż Ichigo za każdym razem odskakuje. Przeciwnicy stają naprzeciwko siebie, a Grand Fisher wywyższa się, obrażając Ichigo. Chłopiec, zły na Hollowa, że cała jego rodzina musiała cierpieć z powodu śmierci Masaki, decyduje się go pokonać. Ichigo atakuje Grand Fishera, lecz on znów odskakuje. Potem łapie Ichigo za miecz, mówi mu, że był nieostrożny i wydłuża swoje pazury, raniąc Ichigo. Ten prawie pada, lecz podtrzymuje się mieczem. Grand Fisher mówi Ichigo, że jest porywczy. Odrasta mu również wcześniej odcięta ręka. Mówi mu również, że jego serce jest w chaosie i dlatego jego ostrze jest przytępione. Zapowiada mu, że to już koniec, gdyż jest za młody, by walczyć z nim. Następnie Holow używa swojej mocy, by jego przynęta przybrała postać jego mamy. Hollow jest pewny, że Ichigo nigdy nie zabiłby jej. Rukia przypomina sobie słowa kapitana Ukitake, który powiedział jej kiedyś, że są dwa rodzaje walk: o honor i o życie i zawsze trzeba je umieć rozróżnić. Uznaje, że dla Ichigo jest to walka w obronie dumy i prosi go, by nie zginął. Wtedy też budzi się Eikichirō. thumb|left|190px|Przynęta Grand Fishera przyjmuje formę matki Ichigo Ichigo chce zaatakować Hollowa, lecz przynęta, kontrolowana przez niego, przybiera postać Masaki. "Matka" karze mu odłożyć miecz i nie zabijać jej. Hollow wykorzystuje okazję i wbija futro w ramię Ichigo. Wtedy Hollow przypomina mu o tym, że gniew stępia ostrze. Twierdzi, że skończy z nim kolejnym atakiem, po czym wyciąga swoje pazury i mówi, że jest najmłodszym i najbardziej popędliwym Shnigami, oraz najsłabszym, jakiego spotkał. Wtedy z przynętą Hollowa przeobraża się w prawdziwą Masaki, gdyż to było jej ostatnie życzenie. Mówi mu, że jest bardzo dumna z niego oraz całej rodziny. Prosi go, by żył, był silny, szlachetny i uśmiechnięty. Dziękuje mu i znika. Ichigo bierze miecz do ręki. Grand Fisher powtarza mu o tym, że gniew tępi ostrze. Chlopak odpowiada, że jeśli nawet to prawda, to Hollow w jednej rzeczy się myli - takie tępe ostrze może go zranić. Wtedy wbija miecz w ciało przeciwnika. Tymczasem Inoue wraca do domu od Tatsuki. I po drodze cytuje swój krótki wiersz. Wtedy przypomina sobie pewną osobę - swojego brata. Mówi, że czuje, jakby lepiej rozumiała Ichigo. thumb|190px|Ichigo rani Grand Fishera Ichigo zadaje Hollowowi potężną ranę w ramię, które mocno krwawi. Następnie Hollow ucieka, a Ichigo nie ma już sił go ścigać. Wtedy Rukia podchodzi do niego i mówi mu, że walka została zakończona, gdyż żaden z nich nie może dłużej walczyć. Ichigo jednak zaprzecza, gdyż Hollow nie jest jeszcze martwy. Chłopak opiera się o Rukię i mdleje. Rukia dziękuje Ichigo, że przeżył. Eikichirō uważa, że Ichigo ma bardzo twardą skórą. Wie, że wola życia Shinigami jest taka sama, jak ich energia duchowa, dlatego uważa, że w przyszłości może stać się monstrum. Dodaje też, że musi wracać, lecz nie chce rozdzielać takiej pary. Oznajmia, że powie innym, że Rukia osiągnęła "ten wiek". Rukia zaprzecza, więc ten mówi, że wykombinuje coś innego. Dodaje też, że i tak się zapewne dowiedzą, po czym żegna się z Rukią. thumb|left|190px|Isshin rozmawia z synem Ichigo stoi nad grobem swojej mamy i przeprasza ją, że nie zdołał jej pomścić. Wtedy odchodzi ojciec Ichigo i mówi, że tak długo, jak widzi go zdrowego, to może spokojnie spoczywać po tamtej stronie. Ichigo prosi, by Isshin nie podsłuchiwał go, gdy mówi do siebie. Isshin zapala papierosa, a Ichigo wydaje się być zdziwiony, gdyż myślał, że ojciec rzucił palenie. Ten jednak mówi, że na ich pierwszej randce Masaki powiedziała mu jedyny komplement, stwierdzając, że wygląda seksownie, gdy pali. Dlatego zawsze w rocznicę jej śmierci, przed jej grobem zapala jednego papierosa. Ichigo pyta ojca, czemu nie obwinia go za jej śmierć, a on na to odpowiada, że ona rozgniewałaby się na niego, gdyż jej śmierć nie była niczyją winą. Ona chciała tylko chronić Ichigo, nawet za cenę własnego życia. Potem daje Ichigo parę rad na temat tego, jak ma żyć, po czym odchodzi. Wtedy Chłopak orientuje się, że byli podsłuchiwani przez Rukię i prosi ją, by mógł jeszcze trochę dłużej pozostać Shinigami. Chce stać się silniejszym, by móc ich chronić i obiecuje sobie, że pokona Grand Fishera, gdyż uważa, że inaczej nie będzie mógł spojrzeć mamie w oczy. Występujące postacie Walki * Ichigo Kurosaki kontra Grand Fisher Użyte moce i techniki Użyte Kidō: * Bakudō 9. Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki